Entonces
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: [Secuela de mi fic "¿La Obsesión del Merodeador?"] "—Entonces...¿Hay que buscar nuevos objetivos para nuestras bromas?—". Al fin de cuentas Sirius Black debería vivir con eso, por muy traumático que fuera. [Slash] ¡One-shot! ¡Snames! /Falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Ya saben lo típico :)/ (Ambientado por la época de Los Merodeadores). Para Hime-chan Natsumi.


**Entonces...**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash, ósea relación homosexual. Un tanto OoC (Out of Character/Fuera del personaje). Falta de lógica (y si, esta vez no tengo dudas) e incoherencias. Semi-AU. Si no te gustan este tipo de fic estas a tiempo de marcharte. Yo ya avise~

 **Nota:** Este fic esta dedicado a Hime-chan Natsumi. Hime-chan espero que te guste y no me asesines si no. Aquí esta la secuela ;) fue un dolor reescribirla pero espero que te agrade. Te quiero, cariño :3

 **Nota2:** Respecto a los alias de Remus y Sirius, no lograba decidirme si usar los originales o la traducciones asique puse los dos, Lunático/Moony y Canuto/Padfoot respectivamente. **  
**

* * *

—¡¿Qué?!—se pudo escuchar el claro grito de Sirius Black por toda la Torre de Gryffindor.

En ese precioso día de Domingo por la tarde tres de los cuatros Merodeadores se encontraban en la habitación que compartían, _"hablando"_ sobre ciertas cosas que el Mapa del Merodeador había mostrado veinte minutos atrás, y ciertamente esas cosas habían sido las causantes de que el de menor altura del grupo, Peter, se encontrara desmayado a los pies de su propia cama, mientras que el el castaño oscuro estaba, literalmente, con los pelos parados a causa de su alterado estado emocional -técnicamente trauma- por el cual en esos momentos estaba pasando y que, por cierto, su hermano menor, Regulus Black, no había logrado hacer en toda una vida. Sí, los únicos que podían lograr lo imposible, ósea traumarlo de por vida, eran sus mejores amigos junto con su novio.

 _Y luego decían que Lily no era medio Sly..._

—¡¿Es broma, verdad?! ¡Es imposible que James y _Snivellus_ estén saliendo!—exclamó lo suficiente alto como para lastimar los sensibles oídos del licántropo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

La joven bruja y el castaño se miraron entre sí, al mismo tiempo que el animago parecía estar al borde de una completa crisis, que ya era esperada al fin y al cabo. Bien, si de algo podían estar seguros era qué en primer lugar Potter tendría que dar ciertas explicaciones en cuanto apareciera en la Casa, y, en segundo lugar que Severus les _Cruciaría_ a la primera oportunidad, sin olvidar la alegría que invadiría tanto a Lucius Malfoy, Regulus y claramente a todas las demás serpientes al saber la nueva desdicha del único Black león.

—Técnicamente no te hemos dicho nada, Sirius.—replicó con tranquilidad la bruja, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el medio de una de las camas.

—Solamente te contamos cosas sin importancia.—dijo ahora Remus, quien se encontraba de pie al lado de donde se encontraba la leona.—Cómo por ejemplo que Cornamenta ha ido bajando el grado hostil de sus bromas a con Severus, y que él también a cambiado un poco su forma de tratar con James.—añadió al recordar la platica -si eso podía llamarse platica- de los últimos minutos.

El joven mago se detuvo en seco, quedando quieto en su lugar mirando al par de adolescentes de ojos verdes, con incredulidad.

—¿Y te parece que eso no es importante, Moony?—cuestionó Padfoot al levantar ambas cejas.

Su pregunta sarcástica fue feliz y olímpicamente ignorada por ambos jóvenes Gryffindors.

—Tú solito asociaste todo eso junto con lo del mapa ese, provocando que Peter este allí, medio muerto.—dijo Lily al encogerse de hombros y mirar al chico de ojos azules que aún seguía inconsciente en el piso.

El par de castaños dirigieron su mirada a su desmayado amigo, guardando silencio mientras que la muchacha de orbes verdes esmeralda hacia aparecer una revista con ayuda de un _Accio_ y se ponía a hojearla. Al mismo tiempo la Criatura Mágica soltaba un suspiro aliviado al ver que aparentemente su pareja estaba menos alterada, -y tal vez dejara el escandalo dramático que estaba armando- pero por mientras Remus se decidía entre despertar a Colagusano y tener que soportar también un drama por su parte o dejarlo dormir, despertarlo cuando el moreno llegara y que James soportara el doble problema por sí mismo, bien, lo segundo le era mucho más agradable.

—¡Pero sigo sin creerme que James este con esa serpiente!—exclamó de repente Sirius.

Tanto bruja como hombre lobo se sobresaltaron en su lugar.

—Lo sabia, por algo actuaba tan raro.—volvió a decir mientras volvía a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

Lily suspiró, dejando de lado su revista observando con cierta irritación al chico de ojos grises. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, James le debería mucho por esto.

—¿No crees que sería mejor echarle un _Desmaius_ a Sirius hasta que aparezca James?—inquirió en un susurro la Gry al mirar al castaño claro.

El joven Lupin consideró la idea mientras escuchaba al animago con atención para luego denegar la idea.

—Por comentarios como ese es por lo cual Severus dice que eres medio Sly.—comentó divertido el dueño de los suaves ojos verdes.

La pelirroja sólo rodó los ojos, al tiempo que con movimiento de varita ponía una barrera a su alrededor para que no la molestaran mientras volvía a agarrar su revista. ¿Por qué todos pensaban que era medio Slytherin?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El único hijo de los Potter caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con una gran sonrisa adornando su moreno rostro, saludando a sus amigos de otras Casas que se habían quedado en el castillo en vez de ir a Hogsmade. Suspirando embobado, y perdido en sus recuerdos, el chico de ojos castaños siguió su camino en dirección hacía su Casa, ignorando el hecho de que un buen lío le esperaba en cuanto cruzará por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

"—Bien, nosotros nos retiramos.—escucharon decir a Remus.

Después de que aparentemente Lily y Moony se fueran dejándolos solos y encerrados por un buen rato, tal vez por media hora, tanto él como la pálida serpiente estuvieron gritando y maldiciendo, diciendo cosas como "¡Espero que McDonagall les haga limpiar todo el castillo!" o "¡Haré que Peeves les moleste por el resto de sus vidas!" Y hasta también "¡Y luego dices que no eres medio Slytherin, Lily!" Que había sido uno de los tantos gritos en los que habían concordado ambos pelinegros.

—¡Esto es tu culpa, _Potter_!—había exclamado de golpe Snape arrastrando las palabras y dejando ver su molestia en su rostro ceñudo.

El mago de ojos castaños dirigió su mirada a su rival, confundido ante la acusación pero aun así dejando ver una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro habló.

—¿Mi culpa? ¿Y se puede saber por qué, _Snivellus_?—cuestionó sarcástico y casi saboreando aquel sobrenombre.

La antipatía ante ese maldito alías se pudo notar en el chico de ojos oscuros, quién arrugó el gesto _cruciando_ mentalmente al odioso león.

—Estoy aquí encerrado contigo y aguantando tu maldita presencia sólo porque tienes algo _supuestamente importante_ que decirme.—dijo con un tono fastidiado resonando en su voz.—Qué en seguro es una reverenda idiotez.—añadió mordazmente.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, comenzando a enfadarse mientras sentía que algo se le contraía en pecho dolorosamente y apretaba los puños. Por alguna razón estaba al borde de un estallido de magia y, ¡Ay, Merlín! No sería uno bonito. El joven de las gafas exhaló e inhaló un par de veces, pidiéndole a Godric la paciencia que no estaba teniendo para evitar hacerle algo de lo que posteriormente -aunque lo negara- se arrepentiría de hacer y claro, también estaba el hecho de que Evans lo mataría sin ningún ápice de piedad.

"—Recuerda que a su manera Sev es...frágil.—"

El suave consejo que Lily le había dado unas noches atrás ahora parecía un suave susurró anclado en la parte más profunda de su mente.

—No te creas, viborita.—dijo enojado el Potter.—Qué si yo también estoy acá es porque tú también debías decirme algo importante.—replicó al torcer el gesto.

Severus calló por un momento, sin saber bien qué decir, vale, lo aceptaba pero una cosa era aceptarlo internamente y otra muy diferente era que se lo dijera al jodido insoportable que resultaba ser ese felino de la Casa escarlata y dorado. El delgado Slytherin soltó un suspiro, cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado, dando por acaba la discusión que él mismo había iniciado, después de todo podía pelear con Potter en cualquier momento de la semana pero por ahora lo más importante era descubrir como salir de ese endemoniado espacio hechizado y sin tener su varita a la mano -ya que la pelirroja se había encargado de quitársela antes de encerrarlo- para antes de que el moreno se percatara que poco a poco se iba alterando.

Por su parte James rodó los ojos al notar que la escurridiza serpiente había decidido ignorarlo. Resoplando, el Gryffindor se paso una mano por su alborotado cabello, pensativo y mínimamente irritado.

 _Y Lily quería que le dijera eso a él..._

Un buen rato después, posiblemente media hora, cuando se encontraba sentado en una las sillas que había en el lugar luego de haber caminado en círculos unos momento, ambos pelinegros escucharon un ruido resonar por toda la habitación. Tanto Gryffindor como Slytherin dieron un saltito en su lugar, asustados y despertando de un transe inducido por sus pensamientos, mientras cruzaban miradas.

 _—Genial, lo que faltaba, que a Peeves se le ocurriera venir para acá.—_ pensaron a la vez ambos muchachos.

El dueño de las orbes castañas fijó su mirada en el más bajo con atención disimuladamente, un tanto extrañado, ¿Le parecía a él o Severus estaba algo inquieto?. Otro ruido se volvió a escuchar, y una de las mesas se dio vuelta, y con eso el pálido rostro de Snape se puso más pálido.

 _—¿Qué demonios?—_ pensó el moreno al tener el ceño fruncido.

—Peeves deja de molestar o te las veras con el Barón Sanguinario.—dijo Snape con su rostro inexpresivo.

Aunque por alguna razón al Cazador le había parecido que la voz del Sly había temblando ligeramente.

—¡Ya! ¿Hablaron ya, grandísimos torpes?—se pudo escuchar la voz de la chica de ojos esmeraldas.

—¡Lily sacanos de acá!—ordenó el león.

—¡Nop!—exclamó alegremente la bruja.—¡Bien! Entonces...les dejaremos un rato más.—avisó para luego volver al silencio.

Luego de un buen rato en silencio, ignorándose, cansado el Gry se acercó a _Snivellus_ , agarrándole una de las manos al mago sorpresivamente.

—¿Qué demonios haces, Potter?—preguntó Severus al ruborizándose levemente.

 _—Qué Merlín me ayude.—_ pensó nervioso.—Me gustas.—dijo de golpe.

Y con eso la mascara perfecta de Severus Snape se fue a Salazar sepa donde.—¿Eh?

—La cosa importante que tenía que decirte era eso, que me gustas.—dijo al pasarse una mano por la nuca.—Y no es broma.—afirmó al mirar fijamente al contrario.

—Si, como no.—dijo con burla, intentado soltarse del agarre del otro.

De un tirón el león atrajo hacia sí al mago de altura mínimamente más baja, robándole un beso francés, mientras que el Snape quedó estático en su lugar, sin corresponder pero tampoco sin separarse del moreno Gry.

—Piénsalo, Severus.—susurró el pelinegro al tener abrazado por la cintura al Sly.—Si fuera broma Lily no se metería, es más me haría la vida imposible si fuese así.—razonó al mirar de una forma especial a la serpiente.

El delgado chico perteneciente a la Casa verde y plata, se quedó pensativo con su oscura mirada enganchada con la castaña, teniendo sus brazos aprisionados contra el pecho del león.

"—Hazlo, díselo Sev. Créeme, no te arrepentirás.—"

La animada voz de Lily se escuchaba en su mente y muy para su bendición o desgracia la pelirroja bruja siempre tenía razón.

El Sly, suspiró antes de mirar con ojos entrecerrados a Potter.

—Más te vale, James.—amenazó el pelinegro antes de sonreír sutilmente.—Porque también me gustas.—dijo con un sonrojo mucho más notable.

El nombrado sonrió, abrazando a su ahora pareja antes de robarle otro beso.—Te quiero, Sev.—confirmó contento.

—Te quiero.—dijo bajito el contrario. Luego miro curioso al más alto.—¿Realmente piensas que Lily es medio Sly?—preguntó.

El moreno sólo asintió, sonriendo avergonzado."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡James Potter!

Fue lo primero que escuchó el pelinegro al llegar a su Sala Común, para luego ser arrastrado a su habitación por la persona que lo recibió con semejante grito, ósea Sirius, y encontrarse con la acusadora mirada grisácea del primogénito de los Black, con Lily hojeando una revista sentada en la cama de Remus, mientras Lunático estaba concentrado leyendo un libro y el castaño Peter desmayado en el piso del cuarto.

—¿Me quieres decir como esta eso de que _tú_ y _Snivellus_ salen?—inquirió ceñudo Canuto.

Cornamenta parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido para luego mirar a la única chica en la habitación y al hombre lobo, quienes lo ignoraban con facilidad, para luego mirar al castaño oscuro. ¡Oh, genial! Magnífico, simplemente magnifico.

—¡Vamos, Padfoot!—dijo nervioso el chico de las gafas.

El nombrado bufó, infeliz.—¡Es un Slytherin! ¡Por Merlín, James!—exclamó el animago, nuevamente alterado.

—¿Y?—cuestionó con inocencia el Gryffindor.

—¡Fueron rivales por los últimos seis años!—replicó el mago.

—Las relaciones pueden cambiar, Sirius.—dijo sencillamente el moreno.

—Son completamente diferentes.—afirmó el castaño oscuro.

—¿Has escuchado esa frase _muggle_? Los opuestos se atraen.—mencionó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Padfoot se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, gruñendo con frustración. ¡Ay, Merlín! ¿Por qué tal castigo?

—Estás loco.—dijo finalmente el más alto.

—¡Vamos, amigo! No se de que te quejas, en tercer año fuiste el primero en sugerir eso directamente antes de Lily.—dijo calmadamente James.—Además yo no me queje luego de enterarme de esa forma tan traumática la relación que tú y Moony mantenían.—añadió con una sonrisita al notar lo rojo del Lupin y que el animago quedara sin palabras.

—Entonces...¿Hay que buscar nuevos objetivos para nuestras bromas?—preguntó con una sonrisa el castaño oscuro, resignado.

El chico de ojos castaños asintió para luego redirigir su mirada al pequeño Pettigrew que por algún motivo seguía en el piso.

—Bueno...ahora ayúdame a despertar a Colagusano.—dijo el moreno al acercarse al desmayado chico de ojos azules y agarrarlo de uno de sus brazo.—¿Por qué sigue así?—preguntó al arquear una ceja.

Canuto se encogió de hombros antes de tomar a Pettigrew del otro brazo, mientras que de la nada el chico de suaves ojos verdes susurraba:

 _—Acuamendi._

Y los empapaba por completo a los tres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reunidos bajo la sobra de uno de los grandes árboles que habían en los terrenos de Hogwarts al lado del lago se encontraban tanto Slytherins como Gryffindors se encontraban rodeando a la pareja que los unía, la cual estaba compuesta por un león y una serpiente.

—Tardaron años, literalmente.—comentó el joven Lupin siendo abrazado por la cintura por su novio.

—Creí que no vería esto hasta luego de graduarme.—dijo el Príncipe de las Serpientes con una de sus petulantes sonrisitas.

—Te dije que lograría lo imposible, Tom.—replicó una sonriente Lily.

—Ahora lo malo es que debo convivir con leones.—dijo disgustado el rubio, Lucius.

—Si...—murmuró el castaño oscuro.

—¡Merlín nos ampare!—gritó el chico de ojos azules.—¡Malfoy y Sirius concuerdan en algo!—dramatizó.

—Por cierto, Reg, quiero mi pago.—habló de repente Narcissa con una sutil sonrisa.

El nombrado frunció el ceño.—Luego, Cissa, luego.

—Sigo sin creerme que hayas apostado sobre esto, Narcissa.—dijo la pálida serpiente con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vamos, Sev, lo hice porque confiaba en que Lily lograría unirlos.—se justifico la rubia prima de los hermanos Black.

—Bueno hablando de eso...—comenzó James para luego de unos minutos escuchar los gritos de los hermanos Black.

—Entonces...—susurró Sirius.

—...¡¿Quieren que nos llevemos bien?!—gritaron tanto Regulus como Padfoot.

Tanto James como Severus asintieron. Canuto por su parte sólo se abrazó más a su querido Lunático, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura entre el cuello y el hombro del licántropo, dejando salir lágrimas de cocodrilo, ¡Muy bien! Ahora además de tener que ver a _Snivellus_ como la pareja de su mejor amigo, debía de convivir con su odioso hermano menor.

—¡Moony!—exclamó el más alto como niño pequeño.

El castaño sólo suspiró, sonriendo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Padfoot, ignorando a todos a su alrededor.

—Ya, ya.

Entonces...¿Esa era su nueva realidad no? El convivir -de a de veras- con los integrantes de la Casa verde y plata.

* * *

 **¡Hola, gente bonita! Yo aquí trayendo cosas que dudo tengan lógica pero bah...(Creo que la falta de lógica en mis fics se esta convirtiendo en mi "Boom" mi marca personal -fics tan cuerdos como yo- xD)**

 **Bueno no tengo mucho por decir además de que son las tres y algo de la madrugada y aun me falta terminar otro fic asique...¡Perdonen los errores que pase por alto sin darme cuenta! Espero les haya gustado y si no que los tomatazos no sean muy fuertes.**

 **Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [mientras sean de buena manera] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san!~**


End file.
